Raven's dream about a nightmare
by longliveteentitans
Summary: Part 2! Raven and Beastboy's relationship is slowly slumping away. The two feel more and more apart, until they literally are, and they get swept up on a new journey thrugh the past and future when Warp and Mumbo's evil plan goes terribly wrong!
1. Chapter 1

Heyyyyyyy!!!!! Its longliveteentitans with my third fanfic ever!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I only will write more chapters if I get some reviews. I love getting ideas for my next chapters too!!! So keep the reviews coming.

**Bless you for reading my story.**

**Me hopes you like it………………**

"Raven? Raaaaven? Wakey wakey. Wake up!"

Raven opened her eyes to see two big green eyes staring at her barely 1 foot away from her face.

"Get away from me!!" raven screamed

"Oh, forgive me, I wanted to share 'the gossip' with you." Said the exited alien girl

"And you had to do this at…"she paused to look at her clock "…four thirty five in the morning?" raven said in an annoyed tone.

"Forgive me again but must tell someone!"

"Fine! What do you want to tell me Starfire?"

"You must promise to keep this 'the secret'"

"Just tell me so I can get back to sleep!"

"Robin and I are having 'the relationship problems'. Tell me, you and Beastboy have 'the relationship problems' all the time, do you not?"

"Beastboy and I are not in a relationship. Whoever told you that piece of tofu bologna has tofu bologna for brains."

"Forgive me for the false assumption but you and beastboy 'go out' do you not? And you talk to beastboy more than you do the other boys, yes? And do you not make food for one another out of love?"

"Starfire, beastboy and I do not 'go out', Robin stationed me and beastboy to scan the city from the skies for any danger when we all go on patrols. I only talk to beastboy the most because imp the only one who responds to his jokes. You know that I would never start a conversation. And do not make food for beastboy he steals it from my plate as long as it is something he will eat. And the only reason he makes me tea is so that I wont hurt him for stealing my food. Does that make sense to you?"

"Well, yes, but…."

"GET OUT OF MY ROOM!"

"But I merely wanted your advice on the 'relationship problems' and I was hoping-"

"GET OUT NOW!"

With that, Starfire slumped back to her room, feeling bad that she had upset raven.

***

In her room raven thought about what Starfire had said. She thought about what her life would be like if she and beastboy went out. And she drifted to sleep dreaming about it.

PLEASE READ THIS. YOU WILL NOT BE SORRY!

Next chapter will be more interesting. I have the whole thing written in my head so I will update as soon as I get some reviews. Next chapter will be about what she dreams about and what happens when she tells someone on the team about her dream. I can't tell you much more other than the last chapter will have a twist that no one will see coming, even thought it is right in front of you and I will laugh my head off at all the people who are like "how did I NOT? See this coming it all adds up now blah blah blah"!!! Hahahahahahahahahahah!!! Please review for me or I will be sad and then mad and I will not finish the story just to make you suffer for not giving me reviews!!! Muah ha ha!!!!

**Love**

**Nora aka. Longliveteentitans!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two, 2, dos, du, any other way to say 2 that u cant think of. This is ravens dream at the beginning.

"I had the craziest dream last night!" Raven said with a rare sort of excitement in her voice.

"What was it about?"

"Well it was so realistic, when I woke up I thought it was real!" Raven then proceeded to recollect her dream and project it onto the thoughts of her listener.

Raven walked into the common room with this same blank look on her face as always and started boiling some water for her morning cup of tea. Beastboy walked in as she poured a cup up with tea.

"Hey sweetie," Beastboy said with unusual tone for him "How's my favorite girl?"

"What?" Raven was confused.

" What do you mean 'what?' Are you deaf? Or something?"

Memories suddenly came to raven that she had never experienced before. Memories of her and Beastboy, Going out to dinner, going to movies, flying all the way to Gothem city in the middle of the night to see the view and walk around with less attention than they got in jump city. She accepted these memories gladly. They were so warm. She had never felt anything like this before, not since…

"I'm fine." She said.

"Great, then I'll see you tonight at eight okay?"

"Um… yes?" she was still taking in her newfound memories and had not been really listening.

"See you then." He said, gave her a goodbye kiss and left her in her thoughts.

_What just happened?_ She thought.

Raven had a major headache. She went to the roof to meditate but found Robin and Starfire working on some new attacks together. She turned around to leave but was stopped by Robin.

"Raven? Where were you last night?"

"Umm…"

"You were supposed to train with Starfire."

"I don't recall."

"Excuses don't change the fact that you missed training."

"Uhm…I have to…" raven was cut off by Beastboy who kissed her on the lips, right in front of Robin and Starfire witch was weird, But what was weirder was that Robin and Starfire didn't even seem to care or give any thought to it.

"You'll have to train with Starfire tonight." Robin said walking away.

"Wait Robin," Beastboy stopped him in his tracks, "Raven and I have a date tonight." Beastboy slipped his arm around Raven, who didn't resist though she still thought all of this was strange.

" You can go out tomorrow if we don't need either of you. Is that a problem?"

Beastboy was clearly disappointed, but he did not want to argue with Robin. Who would?

"No. Not a problem."

"Good." And with that he walked away and disappeared into the doorway with Starfire following not to far behind. Raven saw this aloneness with Beastboy as an opportunity.

"Beastboy?"

"Yeah Honey-Bunny?"

"Don't call me that!"

"Sorry!"

"What's going on? What kind of joke is this?"

"What?"

"Why are you doing this? What's there to gain?"

"What do you mean?"

"Us dating! That's what I mean!"

"You think that us being a couple is a joke? I thought,…" He trailed off in confusion. And then a look of sadness swept over his face as if someone had just died in his arms. "Are trying to break up with me? Is that what you're trying to tell me?" tears formed in his eyes. "Is there something wrong with me? I mean don't you think I should get some input? Especially after our promise? We've been dating over a year, id you just get bored now or something like that?"

"Beasboy."

Anger suddenly replaced the tears in Beastboy's eyes. "Leave me alone."

"Beastboy!"

"Don't talk to me. Don't you owe me at least that?" he snarled as he walked away.

Raven boiled with emotion. Regret. Sadness. Anger. And an emotion that she had never experienced or even thought about. In fact she did not know what it was. Her headache hurt now more than before. She ran to her room and began to meditate.

"Azerath metrion zinthos. Azerath metrion zinth-zi- ahhhggg!"

Raven fell to the floor holding her head in agony, screaming inside. And suddenly in the midst of all tat was occurring something clicked. And she stopped, and stood up, and left her room. She walked to Beastboy's room and came right in.

"What are you doing? Get out! I don't want to see you!" Beastboy yelled as raven drew closer.

"Beastboy, I love you. I always have. Even before we started dating. I have always loved you and I only hope I can love you for a long time. I want to know if I can. Beastboy, if I love you, will you love me back? As long as I love you will you love me back? No matter what happens can we always love each other the way we did and should be right now?"

He just stared at her. And then he leaned forward and hugged her.

"We will. Because after I left you on the roof I realized that if you didn't love me, you would have rejected me the first time I asked you to go on a date with me. If you had any doubt that you didn't love me you would have said no."

Raven hugged Beastboy tighter and closed her eyes for a moment.

"And then I woke up." Raven said after explaining her dream to her audience of one.

"So is it true that if someone asked you out you would say no if you didn't love them already?"

"Yes Beatboy."

"Raven? Do you want to go out with me?

Cliffhanger right? Sorry that this took so long, but I had to go shopping for school supplies (I got into ELP eighth grade social studies!!!! Yay!!!! [E-extended l-leaning p- program {classes for smart people}]) Yes I am 13 going into eighth grade. I know you would have never guessed with my superior writing skills and smartness and stuff, but it is true. And I have a cat but only one. She loves me the most and yes I am bragging about my cat and I need to stop rambling on and on and, where was I? Oh yeah cliffhanger. She told her dream to Beastboy!!!! Next chapter will be up when I get some reviews because they give me energy and I need energy to type. No pun intended. Ravens answer next chapter!!!!!!

**Love you guys**

**-Nora (longliveteentitans)**


	3. chapter three

**Hi. This will be a short chapter because my parents, I mean dictators are making me clean the house and the only time I have is now because I got my 2 little sisters to do the laundry (hope that they don't ruin my delicates) so I'm free for like an hour unless you can wait for like four days witch I'm sure that u don't. So please review and know that I may not be able to write the next chapter for a few days. Enjoy! Or else… Daht duht duhhhhhh!!!!!!!**

"Raven? Do you want to go out with me?"

"Ha…. What?"

"Do you want to go out with me?"

Many things were going through Raven's mind but she managed to work out an answer.

"No."

"But-"

"No. Don't talk to me." She ran out of the room.

"Raven! Wait!" he went out into the hallway to find that Raven had disappeared. He went to his room and locked the door. _I just ruined everything._ He thought to himself. _Now Raven wont even talk to me. Now it's going to be so awkward around her. I should've waited to ask her out. I'm so stupid!_ He screamed into his pillow and mumbled curses to himself as he drifted to sleep though it was only dinnertime.

Raven ran to her room. _Why did I tell him about my dream? I could have told Starfire or Cyborg or even Robin, why did I have to tell Beastboy? That was the stupidest thing I could have done. And then he had to go and ask me out. I wish I could have said yes but I don't want to have my heart broke again like when Malchior broke her heart. _ She calmed down and began to meditate until she sat down and immediately fell asleep.

Meanwhile…………..

Beastboy couldn't sleep. All he could do was pout to himself about being stupid. He rolled around in his bed trying to find a comfortable position when he decided what he was going to do about his regret.

"Ravens going to love me. I don't care if she doesn't right now. I'm going to make her love me. She will be mine, oh yes, she will be mine!"

The next morning was like any other morning in the titan's tower except that Beastboy was extra loud talking to Robin, Starfire, and Cyborg.

"So then I said 'the reason that that cemetery doesn't have a fence around it is because no one has tried to get out yet! Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha… ha..Ahem. Get it?"

"I don't get any your jokes Beastboy. I don't think I've ever heard one of your jokes that was funny."

"Your just jealous of my awesome jokes, Cyborg. You'd be laughing if you had skill like me."

Just then Raven walked in and began her morning routine.

"Hey Raaaven." Said Beastboy as he walked up to her. "Did you sleep well last night? Yes? No? It's probably a no but I'll work up the courage to ask you because I really want your answer to be yes. But if it's a no that's fine. We don't have to talk about it or give me a chance to say something."

Raven could see that this was Beastboy giving her another chance to say if she wanted to go out or not. She used it to explain why she said no.

"I would say yes but then you might ask me what I dreamed about and after I tell you, you would get bored and say 'never mind' and you would wish that you never asked and then I would feel very sad because I would think that you wanted to hear about my dreams. Believe me that that is how it would go because I already told someone about my dreams and then they betrayed me and used me to turn himself into a giant dragon whom I had to destroy even though he was very close to my heart and in the end I decided that I would never let anything like that happen again." Raven was now yelling. But after she stopped talking it was very quiet. Robin, Starfire, and Cyborg were staring at raven and Beastboy who just stood there looking at each other. Until Beastboy broke the silence.

"I would never do anything to hurt you, Raven because I-" He looked over at the other three. "If you…Will you talk to me alone?"

She nodded. She owed it to him. They walked out to the hallway together.

"Raven I-" he was stopped by raven who put a finger over Beastboy's lips.

"I do love you Beastboy. And I would love to go out with you."

"Yes!!! Score one for Beastboy!!!" He did a victory dance all the way back to the table where the others were sitting.

"That's a yes? Right?" Beatboy asked just to be sure.

"It's not a no." Was raven's reply.

Beastboy continued his victory dance despite the stares of confusion from the others.

Cyborg, Starfire and Robin still had no idea what was going on and continued their stares.

**Short I know but I am out of time. Next chapter is there first date and the others' reactions and all that jazz. Please review. See you later hopefully.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Oh my god i am so sorry to anyone i have dissapointed, but my laptop crashed and i was without a computer for a week or two over summer vacation, and i just got a new computer that didn' have microsoft word or anything like it. it only had a notepad. so i got this free thing off the internet called wordpad but it doesn't have spellcheck or anything. it sucks! curse my mom for not getting something dfrhs;tk weohgw;rs see no spellcheck. told ya so. on with the damn show!!!**

"What was that about?"cyborg asked, interupting the silent stares. "What?" raven replied, adding a look that said "shut up!". Cyborg stared back trying to figure her out but was challenged with a blank stare back at him. he sighed in defeat and said "nothing." Raven guessed that beastboy knew she didn't want anyone to know about them right away, but she could see him out of the corner of her eye about to errupt with joy in his seat. _This could get interesting._ she thought to herself as she finished up breakfast. as she left to go meditate in her room, she noticed Beastboy following her. she turned. "What do you want, Beastboy." "Um..." beastboy looked at the floor "When are you free? you know for our date?" he started to sound more confident and looked her in the eyes. He hade very beautiful eyes, raven noticed. why had she not noticed before? probably because any time before she had looked past his eyes not looking into his soul. his happy cheerful, alive soul. Raven reallized that a considerable amount of time had passed so she quickly responded without blinking. "I'm free tonight." "Ok" beastboy seemed pleased and nodded and turned around and left. Raven wasn't particularly exited but she realized that she had a soft spot for beastboy and she didn't know why but she looked forward to the date.

**its all good in the hood where i live with the gangstas. sorry it was short but my gangsta friends says its my turn to do the dishes. Date will be next chapter i swear. if it isn't may my gangsta friends shoot me in my happy sleep.**


	5. Chapter 5

**hay yal its been a minute yal since i last yal uploaded chapter four yall. once again i don't have spellcheck sos there might be some mistakes. My gangsta friends like my stories. if you hate them, my gangsta friends will get you.**

Raven went to her room. She looked in her closet for something to wear. what was she thinking. the only thing she ever wore was her usual uniform. The only time she changed was to put on clean clothes. Raven looked at her clock. 3:56. She brushed her hair once. looked at herself in a mirror. She paced around her room. it was quiet. but in her head was a different story. The no answer questions paced her mind as she paced her floor. What would happen if she actualy loved beastboy. She already loved him. like a member of the family though. She loved all her friends like a close family member. even if it didn't show. But what if She really loved beastboy. if she wanted him to be happy with her and love her back. What if she never loved him. if they would be friends and nothing more. forever. What if she loved him but he didn't love her back or vice versa. Why did beastboy realy ask her out? did he have a crush on her .... for a while? Was he lonely? Raven could never understand love. a boy and girl love. She surpressed her thoughts and emtied her mind and sat down to meditate. "azerath metrion zinthos" floated out to the hallway outside her room. where beastboy was waiting. he had been waiting for an hour because he was so excited. and nervous. he started to think about worse case scenarios, witch is allways a bad thing to do.

What if raven hates me? What if she really does? Does she even like him a little? she agreed to go out with him. doesn't that mean something? he thought more and more and he started to fall asleep until he did right outside raven's door. Raven stopped meditating because she heard something outside her door she went over and held her head close to it. snorring. loud as a roar. she opened her door to find beastboy drooling all over the floor. disgusting. she closed the door behind her and pushed beastboy aside with her foot. waking him up she walked down the hallway as she heard "Hey, raven wait!" she continued to walk as beastboy ran to catch up to her. "What, Beastboy?" he was silent for a second before saying "When are we going to tell the others?" raven stopped. she really did not want to tell the others. But sometimes you just have to get things over with. she sighed. "Now." the doors to the commonroom slid open. Cyborg and Robin were playing video games as starfire cheared them on. Raven spoke first to know one in particuler. "Beasboy and i have something to tell you."

**Sorry that i am a hippo for not putting the date in this chapter. so to make you feel better i will dedicate my next chapter to the first person to leave a review on each of my chapters. they all must be different and related to my story. if nobody reviews i will make the date go terrible and raven and beastboy hate each other and the whole team dies. review!! see yal.**

**sincerely,**

**nora**


	6. Chapter six

**hey its n-dog alfa omega triple major minor the gangsta! just thought i'd put the names of my reviewers to show how important they are to me. they are in order from most recent review to my first review.**

**bbraven-sokkasukie**** 2009-09-13 . chapter 5**

**Wolvmbm**** 2009-09-12 . chapter 1**

**KDwriter2009-09-12 . chapter 3**

**bbraven-sokkasukie**** 2009-08-11 . chapter 3**

**MissCamryn2009-07-29 . chapter 3**

**Mrs Maxim de Winter**** 2009-07-27 . chapter 1**

**Wolvmbm**** 2009-07-27 . chapter 3**

**00Kakkoi00**** 2009-07-27 . chapter 2**

**Wolvmbm**** 2009-07-26 . chapter 2**

**NCISLOVER**** 2009-07-25 . chapter 1**

**Mazda Tha Crazy**** 2009-07-24 . chapter 1**

**back to da story!**

"Beasboy and i have something to tell you."

"What is it? Did he glue you two together cause thats what it looks like." Cyborgs logical joke was followed by a lone snicker by Beastboy who stopped when raven nudged him.

beastboy took over "no. its that...," he looked at raven for help. He was as nervous as she was. no one would have suspected that they would be together. "Um..."

Raven finished it for him. "We're...," she took a last look at beastboy before there secret was revealed, "We are going on a date."

silence.

"." Raven was sure that they were all just having the same dream at the same time in the exact same way but no. it was real life. even if it wasn't real it wouldn't be a dream, it would be a nightmare.

"You're dating?" Everyone jumped at robins quiet, and surprisingly calm coment.

"Uh yeah it just kinda... ya know, and yeah, uh yeah we are dating. yeah" beastboy tried to be just as calm in his reply but could not help a little persperation drip off his chin. he looked at the floor and the ceilling and the walls. he could only imagine the look on ravens face. he did not want to put her on the spot. they would surely be shot down with questions any second so he gave her a liberty. "See ya later then." he said. and then he grabbed raven and ran out of the room. he didn't even stop once the door closed he just kept running.

"Beastboy put me down." Raven did not sound so pleased. "the others derserve our explanation. and they may want to talk to us abou it. even just one of us. i'll go by myself if you don't want to-"

"I wont leave you alone raven. remeber, we're like, a couple now sorta."

"Ok." Raven took a deep breath and walked hand in hand with beastboy back to the comonroom.

The new pair exchanged as few words as possible to the others. they took it much differently than they expected. As soon as they walked in the door they noticed that the tv was of with Robin, Cyborg, And starfire just staring at it. it was like looking at a picture. it was so unbearably silent. Beastboy really wanted to run away. he considered his options for his emediate action but his thought was cut of by robin.

"You're dating.............. uh good for you guys." anyone could hear the fake sincerety in his voice.

"I knew it would happen eventually!" Cyborg jumped off of the couch and ran over to embrace his friends. "Come here you lovebirds. Whens the wedding? Have you told your folks yet? Do your parents want some grandchildren? Are we already expecting some? have you decided on there godparents yet?" Cyborg panted, out of breath at the end of his interogation. Starfire seeing how exited Cyborg was also jumped out of her seat and threw her congrats at Beastboy and raven.

"Congradulations my friends, i shall prepare a magnificent meal in celabration!"

"See? that wasn't so bad."beastboy said quietly in a slightly sarcastic tone to raven.

Four titans went over to the kitchen area, leaving there ex-sidekick leader behind in his thinkng zone. _Now how did this happen? A joke? A bet? Why do i feel so wierd about this. i mean sure its really unexpected but i have a gut feeling that this is not good. what if-_

"Robin! You must come and take part in our feast!" Starfire called to _her_ boyfriend from the table where three others awaited there doom- i mean dinner, cooked by there not so great chef Starfire. And as much as robin was dreading dinner he could not turn down an offer from starfire. he walked over to the table and sat by her and said, "What are we having?"

"Droorknogts and klorbaughts! they are very foul and and it is best you not eat to much," everyone but the speaker took one tiny bite,"for you stomach will ache with the pains if you do." she concluded and grinned, but she did not however realize that her teamates infact found her meal irrisistable.

"What is this made of?"

Starfire was pleased with there sudden intrest in her cultural food. she answered:" it is the tounge of the gardenite, stuffed with the darnens large intestine and lungs!" she nearly shouted with exitment. in fact she was loud enough to block out the vomiting witch she did not see.

"eh.. whats for dessert?" beastboy asked so slowely hoping that starfire did not make it, whatever it was.

"Lets just have some ice cream." robin said before starfire could make a suggestion. but they decided on ice cream witch everybody loved.

three members of the team took ther time in savoring the ice cream while Raven and Beastboy scarfed theres down. and left with only a quick mention that they wer going on there date at the ice skating arena.

once they got there beastboy tried to show off but ended up failing each time. he was arguably the worst skater in the arena. Even Raven who had no expierience skating showed him up. At one point though they crashed into each other, and ther lips met. they stared at each other. They both blushed. they both leaned in staring into each others eyes about to kiss again. but they both jumped and hit there heads together. there communicators were flashing red in alarm.

"Robin to Beastboy to you read me?"

"I'm here robin. what is it?" he listened and his eyes widened. he kept listening. raven stood up and brushed the ice shavings off of her.

"What did he want?" she asked with little concern in her voice,

Beastboy, still wide eyed just stared at the same spot. he spoke slowely, "Robin needs us at the tower." and without another word he walked back outside slowely. eyes still wide.

READ!!!!

**I hope you know that i will update my story more freequently noe. i have some chapters already written. including capters 7-11. i want this to be a long story. don't worry too, there will be some sad scenes, and even some gore if you want. none of my other chapters are final so if you have some advice or something you want to happen or any critasism or just quik thoughts, be sure to write them in a review or private message. thank you. and please tell your friends to read my story. and you, yes you need to check out my profile and read my newest story.****First chance at a good life:no mistakes **


	7. Chapter seven

**Chapter 7 up now. review for me please. any advice? any critasisum? anything random? let me know in a review! how handy are they. i really want you to have input in this story. so tell me what you would like to see and i will work it into the story. READ ON!!!**

_"Robin to Beastboy do you read me?"_

_"I'm here robin. what is it?" he listened and his eyes widened. he kept listening. raven stood up and brushed the ice shavings off of her._

_"What did he want?" she asked with little concern in her voice,_

_Beastboy, still wide eyed just stared at the same spot. he spoke slowely, "Robin needs us at the tower." and without another word he walked back outside slowely. eyes still wide._

_______________________________________________________________________

Beastboy didn't make a noise the whole way back to the tower. its not like he could though. He couldn't talk when he was an animal. Raven, though, felt like something was being left unsaid. what could have happened to make him look so grave like that? as they approached the tower they could see shattered windows and watter pipes were broken and gushed from a big gash in the tower. Raven wondered what had happened. she knew that beastboy knew. but why didn't he tell her? Beastboy slowed as he flew in towards the roof where they could see the rest of the titans. they also looked grave. like beastboy had looked back at the ice skating arena. Beastboy landed and he looked at the damage. a lone tear rolled down his cheek. but no one saw.

"What happened?" there was silence. and then robin replied to ravens question.

"Didn't beastboy tell you?" they all looked at beastboy. raven walked over to him.

"Beastboy what happened?" he justed looked down at his shoes.

"Well? is someone going to tell me? Who did this?"

Robin opened his mouth but he closed it someone aproached them from behind.

"Hello raven."

that voice. raven knew it. they all did. memories of that voice were allways in their minds.

"Sorry i have to get rid of you guys. but you know, you tried to get rid of me once as well."

"Titans, GO!"

**Who is it you ask? first person to guess who it is i will dedicate next chapter to them. aw what the ham? i'l just put all the usernames of anyone who guesses right! sorry it was short but i couldn't put on much more and keep the end suspenceful. i will try to get the next chapter up tomorrow but i am shopping tomorow and i have confirmation too. so i may not have time. review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello my followers of the cult of the Teen Titans. IF you were wondering who guessed who the voice was here they are:**

**bbraven-sokkasukie **

**00Kakkoi00**

**thats all folks! on with da show!!!**

_"Hello raven."_

_that voice. raven knew it. they all did. memories of that voice were allways in their minds._

_"Sorry i have to get rid of you guys. but you know, you tried to get rid of me once as well."_

_"Titans, GO!"_

But no one moved.

"Terra" Raven whispered angrily under her breath. She hated Terra. She had betrayed Raven's trust and she could never undo it. not ever. Yet she could not attack. not without knowing how she regained her she got her powers back. what if she was under slades control again? What if beastboy was still in love with terra?

What if terra wrecked her chance with him. Although she didn't show it she did have feelings for beastboy. She liked having someone who really cared about her. and focused on her. And made her feel important. What if she killed terra? would beastboy hate her and forever grieve his first love? She looked at beastboy. He looking at her. There eyes met. But raven could not read his eyes. he turned his attention back to terra who was speaking again.

"Well since it seems you don't mind me being here, i'll take this tower. After all it is T for Terra. You guys can still live here as long as you don't make me destroy you of course. but you will serve me. And do what i tell you. And you will help me destroy this dingy town that hates me so much for the last time i ran them out. only this time, they will all die like i sorta did temporarily way back in the day."

"What makes you think we'll listen to you?" it was beastboy who spoke. but he did not say it in an angry way. it was as if he was mocking her.

"You don't have to. But like i said, if you don't i will have to destroy you." She looked at beastboy. everywhere but his eyes. Beastboy on the other her looked at her with a straight face directly at her eyes and nothing else.

"No you won't" Raven spoke in a way like never before. Everyone stared at her.

"I don't take orders from you, raven. I never liked you. Beastboy always talked about you. When we were having fun he would spoil it with a coment about you. he spoke of you more than he did me. And when we first met, you were the one who didn't extend a welcoming hand to me. You acted like you knew what was going to happen and you didn't care. You never cared about me. And honestely i never cared about you. You're worthless to me. And so you are gonna die first. I don't care if it is the last thing i do. i will kill you."

Terra lifted her hands as tons of rocks came from out of the blueand formed a dome over Raven and Terra. tons mor colided with the top layer of rocks until the dome of rock around the two girls was at least 20 feet thick. Outside of the dome the rest of the titanstried to pull rocks away from the dome but found it very difficult, they were packed so tight. While on the inside in almost darkness with only a little light shining through cracks terra and raven were fighting to the finish. They were fighting without there powers. This was personal. it would mean nothing if one crushed the other just like that. They were equaly matched and were never winning for a while before the other delivered a hard blow. They fought until the punches and kicks hurt to give. and then, they both stopped. maybe only to catch their breath but it gave raven a chance to speak.

"Terra, why are you doing this? What will you gain by killing people?"

"I have nothing to lose. You stole beastboy from me. Now all i have is my memories. One day i suddenly remembered. So i found beastoy. but he was kissing you so i came back here pronto and started wrecking this tower. see how it feels to loose what you hold dear?Now no one is on my side. Are you happy?"

"Terra, i have lost a lot. I've lost the place where i grew up. My mother. People who were close to me. And it was my fault. I almost lost my life and my friends, and the world. it was all my fault. I turned everyone to stone. But when i changed everyone back from stone, you changed back too. but i don't how you lost you're memory."

Terra looked at raven hard. And she thought.

What was she doing.

"Raven, i just, things will never be the way they were. when you guys........... trusted me. and i hate you for that. But i-"

Just then beastboy fell through the the top of the dome. He lunged at Terra, but stopped. he walked over to raven instead. He looked at her and said "Don't touch terra." What he said shocked raven and terra. but only momentarily. "I want to hurt her myself." he wispered so that only raven could here him. And raven watched as he turned to the girl he once loved. he grabed her and turned into the beast. he pulled her up through the hole he came from. Raven followed. She saw beastboy jump over the edge of the tower with terra in his arms. Raven ran over to the edge. So did the other titans. beastboy dove into the water. the bubbles soon disapeared and the water stilled. after a minute Raven started to worry. Beastboy could turn into a fish but he wasn't stupid enough to stay in the water while they were waiting for him so did the others. starfire yelled "beastboy!" and flew down to the water to look for him. starfire would jump into lava to save a friend. she scanned the surface. he did not come up. neither did terra. raven assumed the worst and she floated down to look for beastboy. and as she did a green fish jumped out of the water and turned into a bird it flew over to the shore and resumed the form of beastboy.

"I totaly got you guys! You thought i was a gonner!! HaHaHaHa!"

Everyone breathed a sigh of relief to see beastboy ok. They were also surprised that he was in such high spirits after what he did. but the short happiness ended as they looked at their battered tower.

"Lets go out for pizza. i really don't want to think about this right now."Robin said.

Raven walked over to beastboy.

"Beastboy?"

"Lets go out just the two of us. promise it wont be pizza. then we can talk."

"What place did you have in mind?"

beastboy smilled broadly."I know just the place!"

**I think i will end this story soon. unless you want it to be longer, then tell me in a review. i feel like this story isn't going any where so it will be a while before i can think of something unless one of you, my readers gives me an idea. so yeah.**

**-nora**


	9. Chapter 9

**Special thanks to bbraven-sokkasukie** **who gave me an idea to help keep this story alive. please applaud her for helping me out. any ways here is da next chapter:**

"Where are we going beastboy? why can't you tell me?"

"It's a surprise! Don't you dare open your eyes." he pulled her along, almost running. Raven felt something under her feet and it wasn't cement.

"Ok, raven open your eyes!" it was very dark, but raven's eyes ujusted. they were in a park. there was no one around but the two of them. She saw a picnic basket and a blaket spread out.

"This is nice beastboy. I thought we were going to a restaraunt but this is better, nice and quiet-and private." she said

"I set it up for after we went ice skating but since it was here and the food probly didn't go bad I thought we'de still use it."

"_Probably_ didn't go bad?"

"Surely didn't go bad. promise."

"I trust you." they sat down in silence but they didn't start eating, yet.

"Raven?"

"Yes beastboy?"

"I just wanted to say that I-"

BANG

"What was that?" beastboy stood up and looked around. He didn't see anything so he started walking towards where the noise came from.

"Beastboy, i dodn't think,..."

"Shhhhhh. whats that sound?" Raven heard it to. it was a hissing air sound like the sound the doors made at the tower. then it was quiet. Raven stood up and walked over beside beastboy. it was still silent. then suddenly they were attacked by a giant gorila. Monsieur Mallah.

"What a sad picture. Green one, you still have not learned." The brain stepped out from behind a tree along with Madm Rouge.

"What a cute couple," Rouge said,"Shall i destroy them?"

"No. Monsieur Mallah will you take them to the ship?"

"Yes master." he had raven in one hand and beastboy in the other. madam rouge came and put metal bands around the two titans. there powers were useless. but they still tried to squirm out of Mallahs grasp , yet unsucsessfuly.

"What do you want?" beastboy said after giving up trying to escape. they were nearing a small looking ship.

"You will know in time, beast boy. but for now i will tell you that your victory against terra was not really a win. you will soon find out that every little detail had a purpose." they entered the ship.

"You freed terra?" Raven asked.

"I had almost forgotten you were here raven, yes i freed terra. but you will not live long eneough to tell your other three friends. or perhaps they will be the ones who will not live long. either way, they will never know. now i must part with you. i have no intention of putting up with your courageous words of hope. Mallah take them to their quarters." the brain and rouge stopped and went down another hallway while Raven and Beastboy were carried down and put inside a small room with only two chairs in it. Beastboy slammed on the door until his hands hurt. he pulled at the metal band around his waist until his arms hurt. But he soon gave up on any atemp at freedom and he pulled up the chair that raven was not sitting in next to he. he hung his head.

"What are we going to do."

Back at the titans tower, Robin, Cyborg, and Starfire had been back for hours an were wondering where raven and beastboy were. they tracked down their comunicators and found them at the park, along with the untouched picnic basket. there was no one in sight. none off them had any clue if the others were ok or if they were in danger. they couln't find any clues. they decided to search the city. they started by walking into the woods at the edge of the park. they were just about to the start of path in th woods when they heard a high pitched screeching noise in the sky. they looked up just in time to see a small looking ship zoom away in the sky.

"Titans, follow that ship!"

**I think that putting the brotherhood of eveil in here will make this a long story. so be don't worry be happy!!!**


	10. Chapter 10

**k, i don't have anything to say really.**

_"Titans, follow that ship!"_

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Starfire immediately took to the sky. Followed by robin on his r cycle, and cyborg in the tcar. At first it seemed that they would catch it. Robin was right underneath it when it sped up. He quickly pulled out a small device and shot at the ship. a hit! he slowed to a stop and signaled for the others to stop as well.

"Robin, why have we stopped?"

"We'll track it starfire. I put a gps bug on it. we'll find it when we know where it's going. Lets go back to the park, they could still be here. Although something tells me that they were on that ship. Question is: did they willingly choose to get on?"

"Oh i fear for there safety. How will we know that it is not to late?"

"We don't. We just pray that they'll be alright, and hope for the best."

***

"Raven?"

"What?"

"I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault."

"Yeah, i know, it's just i'm sorry that this is happening."

"It'll be okay."

"You can't be so sure." his voice wavered and he eyes started watering, he tried to hold them back so that raven wouldn't see.

"I can't?" now it was raven who was crying. beastboy hugged her. he cried on her shoulder, and she cried into her hands.

**sorry that this chapter is so short but i am having a hard time writing this. i have like 5 maybe 6 other stories i can't remember right now and it is hard to keep up with all of them. i will try to update often. i might end this one. unless i get some motavation.**


	11. Chapter eleven

**Okay here is chapter 11. hope its good! btw has anyone noticed that there haven't been a lot of good new stories lately? To me it seems like they have. no offense to anyone but some of these new stories have bad summaries, and some are pure swiss cheese. anyways read on! this is a long one.**

"So, do we know where the ship is?"

"Not yet cyborg. It's still on the move." he pushed a few keys on the computer and a screen popped up with a moving red dot. "It's flying over Guatemala right now." he continued typing.

"Well, just give the word and i'll start up the Tship. Goodnight." he yawned and left.

"Night." Robin rubbed his temples. Starfire walked in.

"Robin?"

"Yes?"

"I was wondering," She sniffed "Is there anything i would be able to asist you with in locating our friends."

"No."

"Oh."

" wait Starfire?"

"Yes?"

"Actually it would be great if you could get me an apple from the fridge. I'm kinda hungry. i need some energy to do all this work." he only wanted to give starfire something to do.

"Of course robin, i would be happy to help you in any way possible."

"Thank you starfire. i appreciate it."

She brought him an apple. he ate it and leaned back in his chair. taking a quick break, he got up and walked around a little bit. starfires eyes wondered to the screen.

"Robin?"

"Yes starfire?"

"What does it mean if this light is flashing?"

Robin rushed to where she was.

"It means you need to go tell cyborg to start up the t ship. the craft has stopped in Guatamala."

"I will go tell cyborg." she hurried out as robin made some calculations on the computer. Soon they were in the T ship headed for Guatamala.

_Meanwhile..._

Raven was asleep on the concrete floor of the cell she was in. beastboy was sitting with his back leaning on the wall. He was not tired. He was hungry though. he had not eaten dinner and they had been in there ship with no food for hours. It was probably breakfast time in Jump City. He started daydreaming about food. Vegetarian pizza and soy milk by the bottle appeared before his eyes. he was nearly drooling but he snapped out of it. the ships course was getting bumpy. then the shaking stopped. he got up and went over to raven. he woke her up just as they heard a hissing sound. like the sound of the doors at the tower. light shone in, practically blinding them. And before they knew it they were in Mallahs grasp being carried somewhere. All that they could see around them were dense forested areas. They soon saw a building, a very small building. if it was considered a building at all. There was no clearing in the forest. just a small little maybe a building in the middle of nowhere. it looked like a hut that native Americans once lived in. but it was not. as they were brought in they went down an elevator into a huge underground station. there were numerous electronics and everything, it seemed, was made of metal. they were tacken and put in the corner where they could see everything that was going on. Beastboy was the first to express how high tech the place looked.

"Whoa! This is like oober advanced."

"Yes it is quite grand. green one." the brain stepped out from the elevator. "Everything you see here was designed specifically for my mission, which i will tell you about later. every little detail is important. this mission will not fail!"

"Your mission _will_ fail! the others will find us and stop you."

"Are you blind beastboy? look at the machinery before you. are you sure there is hope?"

Beastboy didn't answer. he hung his head. Mallah put handcuffs and ankle cuffs on beastboy and raven so that they could not move. they were made the same way that they made the bands that were around the couple's waists. The two could not break free. all they could do is look at each other. they wanted there last memories to be of something good, that would be a worthy last memory.

"lets call the titans to see if they want to see their friends before we destroy them shall we? Mallah will you do the honors?"

"Yes master." He fiddled with the keys below a big screen, biger than the one in titans tower, until the screen turned on, robin was on the screen. he had on a headset his hands were outreached in front of him, and rolling skies could be seen behind his head.

"Hello Robin."

"Brain! You better be calling to tell me that you've surrendered, because you really don't want me to have to find you."

"You are confused, Robin. you will be the one surrendering. for i have your friends and i know that you do not want them dead. do you?" M allah carried them over to where they could be seen by Robin.

"What do you want , brain?"

"I cannot tell you. i only ask that you surrender when you get here to make things less hard on you."

"Why do you think i would do that?"

"I assumed you would not, but the odds are not in your favor. i have two of your teammates. you have nothing but my location, if i am not mistaken. You see Robin? this is why you should not play dangerous games."

"Someone has to."

"Foolish robin. I will see later on. for now, i must say goodbye. i need to prepare for your arrival." The screen went black and robin was gone. "Terra? ill you make sure that our present guests are comfortable?"

"Yes." Terra Came out of a door at the end of the room. "It would be my pleasure." She picked up Raven and beastboy by the feet and took them away with ease.

"My plans are falling into place. And The titans have no suspections about my plan. There is no doubt in my mind that they will fail." The brain gave his instructions to mallah for what to do when the titans arrived and he himself prepared as well.

Little did he know that he had put everything in the right place---For the remaining titans. There was no doubt that he would not win.

**You have no idea ow hard this was to right. I wrote like a fifth of it every day for the past week and it took like 10 hours maybe in all. i am exhausted. please review. thank you for reading next chapter will be up before you could read the whole dictionary. not a pocked one btw. this message was brought to you by nora. aka longliveteentitans. officially a fan of teen titans.**


	12. Chapter 12

**This is short cause i just needed a filler before i could put up chapter 13.**

Terra carried Beastboy and Raven through the same door where she had entered. It was silent except for the sound of Terra's footsteps. It seemed like forever until they got to their destination. A regular wooden door was at the end of the hallway that they were coming down. Which was strange because all of the doors they had passed by were metal sliding doors. Terra opened the door and tossed Raven and beastboy into the room.

"Hope you like it here. It will be your room for now. Maybe, if you follow the rules you could get an upgrade."

"What are you talking about?" Beastboy was confused.

"You guys work for the brain now. It's involuntary so you don't have a choice."

"You can't get us to work for the brain. Never! Right Raven?"

She didn't answer him but she still spoke."What does the brain need us for? Why doesn't he just destroy us?"

"Why would he destroy you when he could have you work for him? That way, he has more people on his side and less against him. Then he'll have twice the power he would have gained by getting rid of you. Make sense?"

"But why did you decide to work for him in the first place? He freed you. Why didn't you come back to us. We would have taken you in."

"I can't tell you beastboy."

"Terra, don't make the same mistake twice, Its never to late to change remember?"

"No." And she left and slammed the door behind her. Beastboy ran at the door and tried to open it but it was locked. they could not use their powers. they were defenseless. But they did not give up hope that Robin, Starfire, and Cyborg would rescue them. but it was easy to loose hope so they constantly told each other that they would be alright. There was a bunk in the corner of the room. they slept there, both crying themselves to sleep, without letting the other one hear. But they awoke in the night-they guessed. there were no windows and there was not a clock, so they had no clue what time it was-by the sound of the door knob jingling. it was locked still, but whoever was outside the door had keys, they could hear them rattling. they heard the key click. the door opened.....

**OK so i have chapter 13 written on a piece of paper somewhere but i need to find it. as soon as i do i will type it up and get it on here so don't loose faith in me. and there was something else...............................REVIEW!!!**


	13. Chapter 13

"Cyborg, prepare for landing."

"Got it."

"Easy now, we don't want to make a lot of noise." The ship landed quite silently at the edge of a dense forest and the three teens stepped out. Robin glanced at his communicator.

"The base where they are hiding beastboy and raven is just that way, in the forest. C'mon. lets go, and look out for traps. They walked through the forest cautiously, but they came across nothing but a small, poorly built hut.

Robin checked his communicator again. "According to these coordinates, it should be right here."

"Maybe the tracking device fell off around here. I'll check." Cyborg scanned the ground for any thing electronic lying on the top of the grass, but found nothing. "Well its not here. Maybe the people who live in that hut saw something though." They all retraced their steps back to the hut but were surprised to here that the supposed wooden door was actually metal, made to look like wood. They opened the door to find an elevator. right there in the middle of the hut.

"I have a feeling that we've found there hide out. Stand back. Cyborg prepare for someone being in here. this could be a bad idea." He hesitantly pushed the one and only button. down. The door hissed open. it was empty. No one entered at first. it seem like hours before robin took the first step. he was followed by starfire and a reluctant cyborg.

"Dude, this is giving me bad vibes. I don't think this is a good idea." he turned around to leave but the doors suddenly closed. Cyborg wimpered. They could feel the elevator moving downward. Slowly down to there uncertain fate.

"Okay," Said robin, "The plan is to-"He could not finish though. the doors opened. But what they saw was maybe the last thing they expected. Beastboy.

"Beastboy?"

"Hey dudes." he said with no emotion.

"My friend! Your safety brings me joy, but, where is raven?"

"She is over there. Just in that door."

They walked over to the door. But upon opening it they found it was empty.

"Where is she, bestboy?" They started to turn around to see beastboy, but he pushed them in. they could barely stand up before someone took robins utility belt and put anti-power bands on them. The door closed. it was pitch black.

"What just happened?"

"I don't know starfire. Cyborg? Could you give us some light? Cyborg? Starfire give me some light."

"I cannot. My star bolts are not working."

"It must have something to do with these bans. see if you could pull them off." Robin pulled but found himself had also lost his strength. "I'll bet you that these bands have shut down cyborg. Hopefully he will be okay if we can get it off of him."

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_the door opened....._

"Raven? Beastboy?"

"Robin?!?"They both were surprised.

"Hurry! they made clones of us and we need help destroying them. starfire and cyborg wen to get more help. come on!"

the two hoped out of the bunks and followed robin.

"Robin, what about these bands? we can't use our powers."

"I'll handle that in a minute. just follow me."

**Hope that you like this chapter. i just started putting polls on my profile so please review! lets not forget that.**


	14. Chapter fourteen

_the door opened....._

_"Raven? Beastboy?"_

_"Robin?!?"They both were surprised._

_"Hurry! they made clones of us and we need help destroying them. starfire and cyborg went to get more help. come on!"_

_the two hoped out of the bunks and followed robin._

_"Robin, what about these bands? we can't use our powers."_

_"I'll handle that in a minute. just follow me."_

They followed robin down the long hall that they came down with terra. they came to the same door that led to the main room they had first seen. When they opened the door the brain was not there. Neither was Malah, or madam rouge, or terra. it seemed empty. Then Starfire walked out of the elevator doors.

"Here, this'll fix your band problem." He took out a remote control and pushed a big button on it. All but their waist bands fell off. Their waist bands blinked red then green. they made a quiet beep sound, but did not come off. Raven and beastboy tested their powers. They worked.

"Robin? Are we ever gonna get the ones on our waists off?"

"No time. the clones are in here. I hope to God that Cyborg got anti-power bands on them." He opened a door to a dark stepped in and Raven and beastboy followed.

"There they are! Titans Go!" Raven and beastboy went for the dark figures. They had bands on. They thought themselves lucky that they did. But the clones didn't fight back. They begged for them to stop. Beastboy and raven stopped attacking. The robin with the band on started speaking.

"What are you guys doing? Who is that?"

"Stop trying to play tricks on us cloney. We know you're dirty tricks." beastboy said with hi best impression of a detective in a movie.

"Clones? Its really us! He's the impostor!" He pointed at the robin standing in the doorway. "They want you to attack us! Its all a big trick! you have to help us! cyborgs been shut down."

Raven and beastboy did not know who to trust.

The robin standing in the doorway cut in. "Attack them! they're tricking you! they're clones!"

"There's only one way to solve this." Said beastboy. "What...no....oh! i know! how many.....no. uhhhhh. oooh! What kind of tea does Raven drink when we're all out of herbal?" raven elbowed him but he gave her a look and she stopped.

The robin with no band spoke first. "Vanilla and mint." He said surely.

"Your answer? other robin?"

"Uhhhhh......I don't know. How should i?"

"That's all i need to know." said beastboy. and he turned to the robin who had said vanilla and mint. "Robin? when will starfire and Cyborg be here with that help?"

"Any minute now." he said. he turned towards the elevator as if they would come out any second. "Yeah it could be a few minu-" Beastboy grabbed the control from robins hand and pushed him to the ground. He through the controls to raven and held down the robin he had pinned down.

"Help them. this ones the faker!" Not that raven doubted beatboy, but she had no clue how he knew witch one was the impostor. she hesitated for a second, trying to figure it out, but aimed the controller towards the three in front of her, and pressed the big button that released Robin cyborg and five of their waist bands came off. They all heard a slight hum as cyborg came back on line. his blue glow lit up the dark room. they could now see what was going on around them. They could see each others relieved faces. They could also see Beastboy, being held in a stangle by madam rouge.

"Sorry that your victory was short lived, titans. Do not attempt to attack or your friend will die within moments. she made a threatening tense of her arm, strangling beastboy slightly more for a few seconds. the three titans held there hands up.

"Please! do not harm our friend." Starfired choked. she almost started crying.

"I will not harm him, if you do what i say." She looked at them but they did not say anything. she started tighning her hold her hold on beastboy. the color started draining from his face. "If you will not speak, i will give you a reason to. Say goodbye to your friend." She squeezed beastboys neck with a lot of pressure. But she dropped him suddenly. she was thrown against the wall and knocked out. Raven came out of the the corner behind madam rouge. she ran over to beastboys side.

"Beastboy!" he slowly stood up. He was received by hugs.

"I thought you were a goner, dude!"Cyborg said.

Beastboy turned to face raven. they hugged a long hug.

"Raven?"

"Yes beastboy?"

"I'm glad that you said yes."

"To what?"

"Going out with me."

"oh."

"And I'd like to go on another date when this is over, if you want to."

"I would love to."

beastboy smiled.

**two more chapters! unless you want this story to be longer tell me in a review. there will be a great twist in the next chapter either way. and if this is longer i will have to have some advice on what i should do because this is it to me. figure out what the twist will be and i will give you a surprise on my last chapter. but seriously, i don't think i can make this story much longer.**


	15. the endof part 1

_"Raven?"_

_"Yes beastboy?"_

_"I'm glad that you said yes."_

_"To what?"_

_"Going out with me."_

_"oh."_

_"And I'd like to go on another date when this is over, if you want to."_

_"I would love to."_

_beastboy smiled._

he leaned forward, intending to kiss raven. raven leaned in too. their lips were so close-

then raven opened her eyes.

she was not close to beastboy.

she was not in the brains hideout.

She was in the med wing, in titans tower.

Cyborg was looking at a clipboard when he noticed that she was awake.

"Raven! your awake!"

"What happened?"

"you passed out. you probably hadn't slept a wink and you passed out from exhaustion.."

"When?"

"friday. beastboy said you were talking with him and then you feinted."

"And today is?"

"Tuesday."

"oh."

"you okay?"

"Yeah i'm fine. i had the craziest dream. you were there and starfire and robin and beastboy too."

"Kay, well i'm gonna tell the others you're up-"

"Wait!"

"What?"

"I'll tell them." cyborg tried to object but raven was already up and walking out the door. raven ran to tell beastboy yes. that she did love him and that she was sorry that she said no after she told him her dream. she walked into the comon room. Starfire, robin and beastboy were all there. they all hugged her told her that it was great she was awake and okay. but she did not have time for chit chat. she pulled beastboy out of the room, into the hall.

She took a deep breath. "Yes."

"Yes what?"

"Yes to what you asked me on friday."

"What did i ask you? i barely got a word in before you went on about some dream you had to tell me about. I could hear it now since you passed out before you could tell me."

Raven suddenly realized that she had not told beastboy abouther first dream yet. it was like she was being givin a new chance to change what would happen. to make things perfect.

"Okay. i'll tell you. but there is one condition."

"What?"

"No questions til the end."

"Can do story teller."

Raven told him all about her dream.

"But it was really a nighmare."

"Why?"

"Because, beastboy, i almost lost you."

"So....what does this mean? i mean like did you just want to tell me this and that would be it....or..........um-"

raven put a finger over his lips.

"you don't have to say anything. i know what it is."

"I thought this would never happen."

"Hey, sometimes dreams come true."

they both laughed until it got old. and then, walking side by side, hand in hand the walked off towards what they had been wanting all along. love and peace of once constant bickering.

some say dreams are magic. but this story proves that they are just fabels of your hearts desire. with a little magic involved.

**THE END**

**thank you everyone. i loved writing this story and i hope you read my other ones.**

**with love from, longliveteentitans. and be my words true, though the tv show was cancelled, in our dreams it continues.**


End file.
